


Announcement

by sherstrader



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherstrader/pseuds/sherstrader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a Youtube video could cause so much stress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announcement

“I don’t know whether to post it or not.” Zach looked up at Frankie from the laptop

“We both promised everyone that they would find out what’d been going on, you need to” Frankie sat down next to Zach and wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. “I know you’re scared, but it’s fine.” Zach started chewing on his thumbnail and caught Frankie's eye. Frankie could see himself sat there 10 years ago about planning how he would come out to his family and friends. He could completely empathise with the conflict Zach was going through right now. 

The video had been filmed last night, it was all ready to go, but Zach had to be the one to push the button to upload it onto Youtube.

***

There was a knock on the door interrupting Frankie from replying to emails, his Nonna had gone out for dinner with Joan and he was at the house alone, he padded down the stairs, looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Zach. He opened the door. Zach had never looked so sad or small, or stoned, Frankie added to the list as a pungent smell hit his nostrils. “Zach, are you okay?” He warily walked over to him and instinctively gave him a huge hug, despite having a small argument the other day over text they hadn’t made up for. It was obvious Zach had been crying.

“No.” Zach mumbled.

“Come inside,” Frankie pushed him towards the door “you’re freezing!” He sat Zach down in the living room and started a mission of covering him with blankets and cushions until he resembled a fabric burrito. Zach started giggling.

“Frankie stopp! I’m overheating” 

“I won’t stop until you tell me everything” he sat on top of the pile of cushion burrito and started kissing Zach's cheeks and forehead.

“I’m stoned I can barely-“ Frankie cut him off with a kiss “-talk with you kissing me all over my face”

“Fine fine okay I’ll stop!” Frankie sat down next to him and took off some of the pillows. “Talk.”

Zach paused before taking a deep breath and catching Frankie's eye, “I came out.” Frankie's mouth dropped open. “My parents were telling me to meet up with Victoria, telling me how much of a ‘nice girl’ she is. And she is nice, we’re friends but… I just said ‘isn’t it obvious I’m not really interested in dating girls’ and it was done.”

“Oh my god, Zach.”

“They were like ‘what’s that supposed to mean?’ and I was like ‘I guess I’m bisexual, I’m attracted to girls, but romantically I think I prefer guys.’ Your name might have popped up a few times.” Zach rubbed his face, “I don’t even know, I started rambling on about sexuality theories you had taught me.” 

“What?! I had no idea you were even planning on doing this, I could have been there to pick you up, or given you moral support! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was a spur of the moment thing; I had to do it eventually. They told me they barely knew who I was anymore. I took my Mom’s car to drive over here. She’s gonna kill me for that.”

“Did you smoke before you drove over here?” 

“Maybe.” Zach admitted dejectedly. Frankie nodded; he knew the truth before asking the question.

“You tell me off for tweeting while driving! That’s worse!” Frankie joked to lighten the mood, Zach joined in laughing. “I know we’ve spoken about this, but I didn’t expect you to tell your parents this fast. We haven’t even kissed yet, Zach.” Frankie commented softly, reaching his arm over and stroking Zach's hair.

“I just sorta knew deep down what the truth was, I felt bad for carrying on the lie. I love my family, despite their faults.” Zach leant into the touch.

“I know,” Frankie pressed a kiss to Zach’s forehead. “When do you think you’ll tell the rest of the world?”

“Might as well do it in one night, if I didn’t they’d find out somehow anyway.” Zach started getting up, “where’s your laptop?”

“Tonight? Really?” Frankie bit his lip, “are you sure?”

“One hundred percent. Wait, better tweet about it so that people are ready.” He grabbed phone and sent out a quick tweet about an announcement tomorrow.

So they filmed and edited the video together, sat on the living room floor. Frankie helped him through it and had the video ready to upload the next day. They slept next to each other in Frankie's bedroom for the first time since before Zach got evicted. It was the first time in a long time that Zach had managed to sleep throughout the night now that the immense pressure and paranoia was no longer weighing on his mind. 

***

Zach covered his face and clicked his mouse on the upload button, breathing out a sigh of relief, “there, did it, oh my god.” He lay down on the bed stretching his arms out, Frankie lay down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m proud of you, everyone else will be proud of you too.”

“Thanks Frankie.” Zach turned to face him, touching the side of his face gently and slowly moving closer.

“Wait- um… are you sure you’re ready? We don’t have to!” Frankie exclaimed, ruining the moment.

“God Frankie!” Zach laughed exasperated “Stop worrying whether I’m ‘ready’, just shut up and let me kiss you!” He was about to respond when Zach took his face his hands and pressed their lips together. Frankie's eyes flickered shut before kissing back, he could smell Zach's shampoo and feel Zach’s hands moving into his hair. Zach shifted slightly so that he was leaning over Frankie, deepening the kiss slightly. He couldn't believe he had waited so long to do this and had let his nerves get the better of him before.

Suddenly the laptop beeped, alerting them that the video had finished uploading, they pulled apart smiling at each other and moved the laptop closer to them. Zach clicked on the link that took them to the page of their video, it had been uploaded on Frankie’s account as Zach didn’t want to make one yet and deal with the comments. The video started playing. A title came up on screen “An Announcement” it read. It cut to a video of them both, Zach took up most of the picture but Frankie was on the left.

“Hi guys, so as most of you probably know Frankie and I sent out a tweet yesterday saying that there would be an announcement today. So here it is. I know a lot of you have been wondering what’s going on so I’m going to be quick about this. Today I finally plucked up the courage to tell my family that I…” he paused and it was obvious Frankie stroked his knee “I’m bisexual. I’ve known this deep down for a long time, but I had to accept it myself before being able to tell anyone else. I feel the need to set the record straight because I denied it so many times and I regret lying to you. You’ve all been so supportive. Thank you to everyone who has sent me words of encouragement. I love you all.” Zach smiled at the camera and Frankie blew a kiss.

The video cut to a black screen with an emoji heart on it before ending, it was only two minutes long but it got the point across perfectly. Zach smiled. “I feel so relieved, like there’s a massive weight off my shoulders.”

“I know how that feels. Come on; let’s avoid the internet for a few hours!” Frankie pulled Zach off the bed and towards the bedroom door.

“Where are we going?”

“The beach!”


End file.
